Twenty Love Poems and a song of despair
by ZimLover05
Summary: My collection of Poetry and songs ive made through the summer of the IZ rpg game about our all time favorite carachters Gaz , Dib , Gir , and of course , .. Zim
1. Default Chapter

  
ForWard   
  
Okay , To start , I dont own Invader Zim , Thats Jhonen ( I am not worthy )'s thing .  
Cassidy , Fay and Terra belong to My friend Aqua .   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
Dedicated to Jhonen Vasquez and " Dagget " ,  
  
  
For bringing "My Almighty Shortest " to life   
  
  
= ^ ^ =  
  
  
  
  
And For Aqua ,  
  
I cant imagine having written this , and having as much fun as i did this summer without you .  
  
... all the best , buddy !  
  
  
= ^ ^ =   
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
" Twenty Love Poems And A Song Of Despair "   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Zim   
  
  
Forger of Blue Metals , Knight of skilled combats ,   
  
My warrior and so shortly my friend .   
  
..Boy who has come from so far , Been tricked for too long .   
  
...Sometimes your glance flashes out under the skies .  
  
Cloudless Boy ,  
  
my enigma ,   
  
loveless one .  
  
...You were what was behind the mirror .   
  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Mystery boy

  
ForWard   
  
Okay , To start , I dont own Invader Zim , Thats Jhonen ( I am not worthy )'s thing .  
Cassidy , Fay and Terra belong to My friend Aqua .   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
Dedicated to Jhonen Vasquez and " Dagget " ,  
  
  
For bringing "My Almighty Shortest " to life   
  
  
= ^ ^ =  
  
  
  
  
And For Aqua ,  
  
I cant imagine having written this , and having as much fun as i did this summer without you .  
  
... all the best , buddy !  
  
  
= ^ ^ =   
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
" Twenty Love Poems And A Song Of Despair "   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Dib   
  
  
Black Hair , Black attire , Blue eyes shine like tiffany .   
  
How long have you stopped to watch the skies ?  
  
Do you know what is really here in the city ?  
  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  



	3. I remember you

  
ForWard   
  
Okay , To start , I dont own Invader Zim , Thats Jhonen ( I am not worthy )'s thing .  
Cassidy , Fay and Terra belong to My friend Aqua .   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
Dedicated to Jhonen Vasquez and " Dagget " ,  
  
  
For bringing "My Almighty Shortest " to life   
  
  
= ^ ^ =  
  
  
  
  
And For Aqua ,  
  
I cant imagine having written this , and having as much fun as i did this summer without you .  
  
... all the best , buddy !  
  
  
= ^ ^ =   
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
" Twenty Love Poems And A Song Of Despair "   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
I Knew you once upon a time   
  
  
...This is where the helecopters came to take him away .   
  
...This is where Our SIRS used to play ..  
  
This is only half a mile away ,  
  
..from the attack ..  
  
  
This is where my life changed in a day ,   
  
...and then it changed back ..  
  
  
Buried in the dead of rotor noise and close explosions ,   
  
i do my best to hide and hold the the sounds of all emotion .  
  
  
  
This is where the ailen moved in ,   
  
they say by mistake ...  
  
  
Here no one takes me for a fool ,   
  
..just for a fake ...  
  
  
..Later at the hotel bar ,   
  
The jornalists are waiting ..  
  
I hurry back to my old room , while their comeserating .  
  
  
And ill be leaving soon ,   
  
...Ill be leaving soon ....  
  
  
Just as soon as we on the ground ,  
  
Were back in the jet ..  
  
  
Just another three day foregien tour ,   
  
we'd never forget ..  
  
  
Its hard to sympathise with all this devestaion ,   
  
...Hopping round from sight to sight like tourists on vacation ..  
  
And ill be leaving soon ...  
  
Ill be leaving soon ....  
  
  
I cant help anyone ,   
  
cause everyone's so cold ,  
  
Everyone's so skeptical , of everything i told ...  
  
And even i get sick of ,   
  
needing to be sold .   
  
  
..Though its only half a month away ,   
  
the media's gone ..  
  
  
...An entertaing scandal broke today ,   
but i can't move on ....  
  
Im haunted by his blood red eyes , and i do my best to remember ,  
  
  
(Cant even give this stuff away , why would i send her ?...)  
  
  
...Dib had his laugh , but i dont even point a finger ,   
  
this world that loves its irony , must hate the protest singer ..  
  
  
So ill be leaving soon ..  
  
Ill be leaving Soon ...  
  
Ill be leaving soon ...  
  
Ill be leaving soon ...  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The clockwork bride

  
ForWard   
  
Okay , To start , I dont own Invader Zim , Thats Jhonen ( I am not worthy )'s thing .  
Cassidy , Fay and Terra belong to My friend Aqua .   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
Dedicated to Jhonen Vasquez and " Dagget " ,  
  
  
For bringing "My Almighty Shortest " to life   
  
  
= ^ ^ =  
  
  
  
  
And For Aqua ,  
  
I cant imagine having written this , and having as much fun as i did this summer without you .  
  
... all the best , buddy !  
  
  
= ^ ^ =   
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
" Twenty Love Poems And A Song Of Despair "   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
" The clockwork Bride "   
  
  
You know how us Human girls can be ....  
  
You make up for some much time ,   
a little too late ...  
  
I never , forgot it !   
confusing as it was ..  
  
No fun with a cold romance ..  
  
The Hunter , The Healer , The loveless Shadow ,  
  
I'll see you next summer ...  
  
We all had a reason to be close ,   
We all had a thing or two to learn ,   
We all needed something to cling to ,   
  
and we did ...  
  
I sang for my dead friend by the moon ...  
  
You confessed your darkest deeds ,   
a little too late ....  
  
The Soligers ,   
they never ,   
went blind for what they did !  
  
...But they may as well have been ...  
  
In the name of my sisters ,   
my friend that they may be ,   
  
you had one more , single question ..  
  
We all had a reason to be close ,   
We all had a thing or two to learn ,   
We all needed something to cling to ,   
  
and we did ...  
  
  
What i heard i rejected ,   
but that i will always bielive .  
  
I will suffer the consquence of this inqusitation .   
  
But if i walk out this door ,   
will i be forgiven ?....  
  
We all had a reason to be close ,   
We all had a thing or two to learn ,   
We all needed something to cling to ,   
  
and we did ...  
  
  
We all had our choices to be made ,   
We all had a thing or two to feel ,   
We all needed something to bielive ,   
  
and we do ...  
  
  
  



	5. Little Zim

  
ForWard   
  
Okay , To start , I dont own Invader Zim , Thats Jhonen ( I am not worthy )'s thing .  
Cassidy , Fay and Terra belong to My friend Aqua .   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
Dedicated to Jhonen Vasquez and " Dagget " ,  
  
  
For bringing "My Almighty Shortest " to life   
  
  
= ^ ^ =  
  
  
  
  
And For Aqua ,  
  
I cant imagine having written this , and having as much fun as i did this summer without you .  
  
... all the best , buddy !  
  
  
= ^ ^ =   
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
" Twenty Love Poems And A Song Of Despair "   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
  
" Little Zim "  
  
  
  
Whats the matter , little zim ,   
....Have a hard day ?  
  
I saw you place the "Dont disturb " on your door .  
  
  
You lost your place i line again , little zim ...  
  
and you never seem to want to dance anymore ..  
  
Its a long way down ,   
on this rollercoaster ,   
The last-chance street car ,   
went off its tracks ,   
and you were on it .   
  
I hear your'e counting sheep again , little zim ,  
  
you ask me " Whats the point of dreams anymore ?"  
  
I hear your'e losing wieght again ,   
little zim ,   
  
do you ever wonder who your'e losing it for ?  
  
Well its full speed baby ,   
In the wrong direction ,   
  
There's a few more bruises ...  
...if thats the way ,   
you insist on heading ..   
  
  
Please be honest little Zim ,   
  
..are you happy ?  
  
..You dont have to censor your tears for me .   
  
  
Your'e the sweet crusader ,   
and your'e on your'e way ..   
  
Your'e a last great hope to me ,   
  
and thats why ,   
i love you ...  
  
..So take this moment Little love , and be selfish .  
  
worry not about the cars that go by ..  
  
All that matters , Litte Zim , is your'e freedom ..  
  
..dont forget me ...  
Ill never forget you ...  
  
Tell me ,   
  
Tell me ,   
  
....Whats the matter Little Zim ?...  
  
  
  
  



	6. Caged Heart

ForWard   
  
Okay , To start , I dont own Invader Zim , Thats Jhonen ( I am not worthy )'s thing .  
Cassidy , Fay and Terra belong to My friend Aqua .   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
  
Dedicated to Jhonen Vasquez and " Dagget " ,  
  
  
For bringing "My Almighty Shortest " to life   
  
  
= ^ ^ =  
  
  
  
  
And For Aqua ,  
  
I cant imagine having written this , and having as much fun as i did this summer without you .  
  
... all the best , buddy !  
  
  
= ^ ^ =   
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
" Twenty Love Poems And A Song Of Despair "   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Caged Heart   
  
  
" My love is a fair white candle   
  
Who scorches my heart with his flame ; "   
  
" My love is a sweet winged fire ,  
  
No girl can hope to tame ."  
  
" I have given my heart to my love so fair   
  
And my love has made me his prisoner ..."   
  



End file.
